xenofightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Phyxius
The Phyxius (フィックシウス fikkushiusu) is an original fighter in the Xeno Fighters series. Its weaponry is strongly based on the Beast Wing and Devastator from Raiden Fighters. Development history The Phyxius is originally a stock ship from a graphics library that came with Multimedia Fusion. It replaced the Gemini Blue from V.A.F. Squadron. The Spark Hurricane bomber was changed into the current Hades Blade in Xeno Fighters R. New custom sprites were later made by Herr Schatten. Name origin The name Phyxius comes from Greek mythology: the god who protects fugitives, occurs as a surname of Zeus in Thessaly. It also means "putting to flight." Backstory When comparing the various fighters that played a role in the Keto War to World War II fighters, the Phyxius is typically compared with the XF5U Flying Flapjack and J7W Shinden--in other words, a fighter that never actually saw combat because of how late it was developed, but showed excellent promise if it had seen battle. The main idea behind the Phyxius was a fighter that could both move quickly and safely utilize high-temperature weaponry that could compromise even the hardest Keto armor. After the Keto war, several flights of Phyxii were kept and maintained in case the Keto made another invasion attempt; the Keto were, after all, extremely familiar with the kind of beating they suffered from previous tried-and-true fighters like the Amada Vipros and Xelcor. When the Keto menace returned with human traitors as BRES, ATHENA lost no time in deploying the Phyxius for its first real combat role. Description The Phyxius is an amazingly fast fighter with a wide main shot and powerful secondary weapons. However, those weapons tend to have coverage problems, meaning that their sheer power doesn't attack many foes at a time, and the bomb has barely any offensive use at all, although its defensive qualities are extraordinary. The key to using the Phyxius well is to be able to quickly re-position so the secondary weapon is trained on stronger enemies while the side cannons of the main weapon are still able to pick off minor foes. Weapon Array Laser weapon Stygian Torch: Generates a long plume of flame that stays roughly level with the Phyxius's nose at it moves about. The length and persistence make it the better-ranged weapon, but it suffers from having to recharge for about a second before a new plume can be generated. It is a very effective weapon for taking down swarms of weak enemies. Missile weapon Hellfire Missile: Shoots stocky dark grey rockets that erupt into fans of fire on hitting a foe. It takes a while for the fires to die down, allowing them to inflict strong damage on well-armored foes and even stay around for hapless weak foes. However, the missiles do not fire rapidly and have little lateral range. Bomber Hades Blade: Calls in three gigantic blade satellites that surround the Phyxius as it moves around for several seconds. Although the satellites have obvious range problems, they still afford complete protection from bullets and enemies while up...or at least, enemies that the satellites can destroy before they crash into the Phyxius. Slaves Standard Raiden F: This are the standard slave type used in the Raiden Fighters games. Unlock Requirements Active from beginning. Category:Original fighters